The Afterglow
by Tinalouise88
Summary: Missing moments that belong in my Sunsets world for the mature audience. Starting with Rilla and Kens wedding night.
1. Chapter 1

A companion piece to Sunsets, this takes place during chapter five.

This is pretty much pure smut, totally romantic smut. But smut all the same.

You don't need to read Sunsets to understand this. But it may help with a few references here and there.

Year

July 1920

* * *

She was more nervous than she had been expecting. It was strange knowing that they were finally married. It was strange knowing the expectations of this night. They spent countless nights together before yet this one. Ones in secrecy as they struggled to not cross the line they had drawn for themselves.

Tonight she would finally be his, his wife in all the ways possible.

He carried her over the threshold as all other grooms have done with their bride. They laughed as she clung to him as he twirled her around for a moment. The clock struck 10, in the parlour as he made his way upstairs with her in his arm.

She kept telling him that she was able to walk, but he just gripped her tighter. He kicked the bedroom door open. It was no different from any other night they were together, yet it felt completely different.

Her trunk sat on the floor, it had been delivered earlier that day. She slid from his arms as he placed her on the bed, her dress spread out around her. Her veil had long been abandoned, and the pins had started to come loose over the evening. Her curls threatening to tumble from her updo.

She never looked prettier, Ken murmured as he looked down at her. She was his wife, a wife that was stilled covered in tiers of silk and lace. She looked at him with wide hazel eyes, that leaned slightly more green in this moment of time. He kissed her swiftly before making quick work of the lamps and candle that sat around the room. Leaving and unearthly glow flickering around them as she beckoned him over to her.

She pulled him by his tie, a favourite of hers when she wanted to kiss him. Until she pushed him back lightly. She stood up and walked toward the dresser. Pulling the pins from her hair, taking the garland out flowers from her hair.

She looked at him through the mirror as he shed his jacket and waistcoat. His shirt sleeves were already uncuffed and the tie was tossed aside.

"Are you going to help me?" She asked him cheekily. Something she had never offered him, it would have been way too improper to allow him such before.

She saw him gulp and nod his head. He stepped forward as he brushed the stray curls over her shoulder. Finding the row of hooks that went down her back, one by one he opened them, kissing the bare skin as he did. He felt it earlier, but the actual confirmation of her lack of corset caught his breath. The sight of the ice blue silk that wrapped around her torso with delicate lace trim.

"God you are beautiful," Ken murmured against the hollow of her neck as he unhooked the last of the hooks. Pushing the lace sleeves down her arms. "Amazingly beautiful," he added as he undid the waist stay of her gown.

Rilla took a step away from him, allowing the gown to fall from her hips. She looked at him over her shoulder as she undid the side button of her lone petticoat. Allowing it to fall with her gown. She stepped out of her gown, showing off her matching tap pants and garter belt. She barely placed the gown on the back of a chair when Ken gave up his will power and swept her into his embrace once more.

He faced battlefields and the Huns, yet this woman was making him weak at the knees. Making him nervous about the prospect of what this day and night mean for them. He wanted her every fantasy to come true. He swallowed as Rilla stepped towards him reaching out to touch his chest lightly. One by one she undid the small white buttons of his shirt. She pushed it off his shoulders with a small flourish.

"Why did this feel so different? So daunting?" Rilla whispered.

"We're married?" Ken answered after a moment. They spent so many nights fighting the urge to throw sand into the storm. "Though nothing is telling us we have to, tonight," he offered.

Rilla snorted and shook her head. "I'm not waiting another night Kenneth." She said his full name. Her voice held bravery, yet her trembling body gave away her innocence.

He grinned and kissed her gently, hands running down her body until they rested on the hips. Slowly they crept over her backside as he pressed her into him. She let out a sigh at the back of her throat as she relaxed against him.

Her hands wandered at his side, pulling the sleeveless undershirt from his trousers. Her palms warm against the planes of his stomach. This was nothing new, even the thought of ripping off his shirt wasn't new. She could feel him hard against her, she moaned as he kissed down her neck to her collarbone.

"Bed?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

She only nodded her response as he picked her up enough so he walked them both over to the bed. They tumbled together onto the mattress with a laugh. She looked at him for a moment before kissing him deeply. She didn't know how they found themselves leaning against the pillows. He broke away, looking at her with his shining eyes. Kissing her neck and shoulders. Down her arm, over her stomach, until he could sit back on his heels. He grinned, holding onto one of her leg running his hand down over the silk stocking. Her tickled the bottom of her foot as he traced back up the other side. He stroked the inside of her bare thigh before finding the clasp that held them to her garter. Undoing both he pushed them out of his way as it took in the small ribbon attached to her left leg. Bluebells scattered over the white satin. He gave her a cheeky smile as he pulled the bow and pocketed the ribbon.

Slowly he rolled them down one by one. Kissing her knee and ankle as he ran a hand over the smooth skin of her leg. It wasn't the first time she had shaved her legs, but he didn't realize it had become a regular thing for her. He crawled up towards her, settling to her left as he kissed the bare strip of her stomach, up to the edge of her brassiere.

Her breathing was heavy as he kissed the silk. A kiss that was dangerously close to the pebbled peak that was in the middle of the soft mound of flesh. Her whole body felt alive, with a strange ever present coil in her lower stomach.

This is what her mother alluded to, by telling her not to be afraid? The pleasure that came with lovemaking?

She moaned as his hand settled around her breast, resting lightly beneath his palm. Rolling and kneading with a gentle force that made her back arch when it ran over her nipple. Heaven, above she could understand how Ken was always so careful before now. She would have thrown everything out of the window if she knew it could feel as it did.

She kissed him fiercely, as she felt her body ignite more than she ever imagined. Her hips rolled against him, causing him to groan and nip at her lip.

"Sweet Jesus Rilla," he muttered on her lips. His hand moved as he pulled up against hem. Blindly finding the hooks at the back he pulled them free. He pushed aside the straps, completely focused on, skin on skin contact. He stopped for a moment, drinking in the sight of her body, the dusty pink and creamy skin that he uncovered. He threw the undergarment across the room. She blushed furiously but made no move to cover herself from his view. Her hands trailed down his arms as the hovered for a moment. Lips collided and tongues twirled around each other as he held her close as possible.

It wasn't until he felt her hands at the buttons of his pants he pulled away.

"Your buttons are pushing into me," she shyly explained. "Plus you are beginning to be a little overdressed."

Ken only nodded and quickly rid of the offending article. His white shorts hiding little of what had been straining against the wool. She looked at it with bright eyes, before back up to his face.

"I am your Rilla, touch me all you want," He encourages her with a dashing smile. Even in intimate moments, he could make her melt into goo with that smile. She stares for a moment so he took pity and distracted her has his lips found the peak of her breast. Grinning when she let out a gasp.

The candles flickered as Rilla gave in to her own curiosity as her hand ran over his groin. Feeling the hardness beneath her palm she grasped it lightly, as she heard him groan. She repeated the action with a small flourish of her wrist, grasping the length she caressed it. Feeling it twitch underneath her hand as it appeared to grow harder with her movements. She heard him catch his breath with each movement.

Suddenly he moved away. "If you keep doing that I won't last much longer," he explained her. They already spoke about this. He was going to try everything in his power to withdraw that moment, but they still had to get to the moment. He distracted her with a kiss before she felt his own hand trailed up her thigh. It went over the silk that covered her for a moment. It lingered for a moment at her core, before he moved to the waistband, pulling it down over her hips. She raised her hips, as a flush covered her trembling body.

"You are so beautiful, so, so beautiful," his voice raspy with need. Tossing the knickers they hit the floor much like his pants. Kissing in her neck he pressed his palm against her warmth. Feeling the moisture that came from her body as his fingers found that tiny bundle of nerves. It took her breath away in an instant that intense feeling that came with his deft fingers. She felt alive as her body hummed, the strange noises that came from her mouth. She was so close to something, like she dangling off a cliff yet she couldn't fall. Still, her cries must have pleased him as he grinned as he settled in between her legs.

He didn't vocalize it, but the look he gave her, the caress on the side of her face spoke volumes. She nodded as she pulled him down for a kiss.

He allowed her to adjust to the feeling. The intense, uncomfortable feeling that came from becoming truly man and wife for the first time. She held onto him biting into the crook of his neck as she felt her body slowly give way to him. Allowing him to sink deeper into her than she ever thought possible. After a long moment and with a slight nod of her head. He slowly rocked as he kissed her. Her legs cradling his hips as she gave an experimental roll of her hips, which made them both break the silence.

It was nowhere near perfect, and more than once they laughed at each other. Mostly when they had to readjust or when they misjudged the rhythm.

Still, it was perfect for them.

The strange advice of 'Don't take yourself so seriously' made much more sense to her. They were learning just each other and being too serious could make it even more awkward. Even when you're deeply in love, those first times are never perfect. Nothing can prepare you for the intense emotional connection when you're with the one you love.

"Rilla," Ken stammered. "Darling?"

She held onto him tightly. Her limbs wrapped around him as her whole body was so dangerously close that the moment again.

"Sweetheart," He pleaded with her, trying to untangle himself from her. "You have to let me go, if not, I am going to do something that shouldn't happen right now."

Her world finally crashed around her. All from his pelvis grinding into her before she felt him pull back swiftly. Cursing in the process he sat back on his knees, as he grabbed the towel to wipe down left over that landed on her leg. She leaned up on her elbows to look at him.

"We may need to work on that," he said after a moment as he shifted over to his side of the bed. "I don't think I was totally successful." Ken sighed as he looked her over. Running a hand through his hair in the self-loathing moment of his own failure.

They sat in silence, partly in awe of their own special moment. While partly knowing their plan A did not work out as well as they wanted.

"Then all we can do is wait," Rilla said after a moment as she grasped his hand. "I had no way to tell you earlier, but we may have another option." She told him quietly. He looked down at her with a bewildered look. "Go into my trunk," she instructed him. He gave a puzzled look but did as she asked.

She watched slink across the room. Marvelling in the sight of his bare behind.

"There's a small white bag," she told him when he opened it.

"My father gave me these," she pulled out on the cases flicking it open. "I have to figure out which one fits better still. However, it is an option." She explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Don't be, it's not like we didn't have a plan," Ken brushed her hair back and kissed the top of her head as she cuddled into him. He set aside the paper bag on the nightstand. He stretches out beside her wrapping his arm around her as he did.

It had been far from perfect, but it was perfect for them. They may not know what the future holds for them, but they had each other and hundreds of days to find out.

* * *

Well, there you go.

Let me know if you want more. I have a feeling there will be thought, mostly because it always pained me to keep sunsets T rated haha.

Tina


	2. Chapter 2

This is for two ladies who know who they are, who are a small dedicated fan base for this couple! One of them has been hounding me for some awkward wedding night smut, is it awkward. of course, it is.

* * *

"Well, here we are," Carl said as they sat by the hearth of the fireplace of their small cottage. A cottage that belonged to a bed and breakfast.

"So we are," Marianne said with a smile as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. Both still in their travelling clothing. "It was a nice day all around," she told him as his hand brushed over hers. She leaned into him with a sigh.

"It was," Carl agreed. "Simple, with some good food and cake of course." He said.

"I had them pack some away from you," Marianne told him as she caught his hand and threaded her fingers through it.

"Hmm, I knew I married you for a reason," Carl hummed.

"And here I thought that reason was to make your family believe you're a good little Christian boy?" Marianne teased him.

"I married you because I wanted to, " Carl corrected her with an amused smile on his face. "How could I not want to when you make me laugh," he said as he laid a kiss on her shoulder. "You don't mind my excessive talk about wildlife," he kissed her collarbone this time. "Plus you are beautiful, very beautiful."

"You know for someone who has never kissed a woman before me." Marianne said without thinking as she turned to face him "Oh gosh I didn't mean it like that!"

Carl laughed awkwardly. "It's fine, it's the truth and I know you didn't mean it like that." He tried to reassure her. "But continue, I'm what for someone who has never been what before you? A good kisser? A quick learner?"

"Very much so," Marianne told him. "Though truthfully the last boy, man I kissed was a decade ago, just going by gut instinct." She told him as she caught his lips before he could say anything back.

"Hmm give me a moment?" Marianne told him as stepped back from him and took another drink of wine they had brought with them. She grinned and stood up grabbing her bag and winked at him before closing the small bathroom door.

Carl looked around, taking a drink himself. The wine was a good idea, wherever she had managed to get it. It was was good, but still, his mind was blown he was a married man. He was lost in his thoughts when the bathroom door opened, all he could see was a pair of black trousers. Curiosity got the better of him as he scanned upwards. To see a white shirt blousing out from the waistband of the pants.

"What in the world?" He asked as he looked her over before seeing what appeared to be a thin moustache. One that she attached somehow above her lip. "Come here," he told her as he sat down on the bed. Which was something they tried to avoid until now?

Marianne walked slowly over to him, her heart beating fast as she stood between his legs. "Where ever you get these trousers, I commend the makers of them. Though, generally, I prefer any person to be clean-shaven," he told her as he peeled the tiny strip from her face. "That said, don't ever feel like you have to be someone you are not just for me, Mary. Though anytime you wish to wear trousers," Carl smirked.

"We just weren't sure how this would go," Marianne reminded him. "Attraction plays a large part generally, I just wanted to make you feel comfortable?"

"I am comfortable because I am with you. Yes, we said we would give a good honest college try, but I don't think there is any need to put pressure on it. Tonight, tomorrow, a month from now? Does it truly matter when?" Carl said he pulled her closer. "but I won't lie the trouser make it worthwhile for me. If there is one thing I enjoy on anyone, it's a well-filled out seat."

"So it's a good thing that I have a few pairs?" Marianne told him with a smirk.

"Very good news," Carl hummed as he fiddled with the buttons on her shirt. "One practicality though needs to be addressed. Do we wait until we are settled and I have a more regular job, or do we just see what happens?"

"Do we need to think of such things right now?" Marianne pouted.

"If we continue as we are, yes," Carl told her as he was still undoing the buttons on her shirt. The silk of her camisole playing peek-a-boo in the lamp light catching his eyes as he squinted. Discovering the small pattern insertion of lace that appeared to have delicate butterflies, bumblebees, along with pink flowers. "Lord what are you wearing?"

Marianne giggled and stepped back from him. "This old thing?" She asked as she pushed the shirt from her shoulders. "Just a little something I had made up with some trim I found."

"You are full of surprises," Carl said under his breath. His response slowly becoming more and more apparent, which made him relax. The last time he had such a bodily response it hadn't been at the thought of a woman. Rising as he placed his hands on her hips, pulling her in to kiss her.

"You are much too overdressed," Marianne giggled once more as the buttons of his waistcoat dug into her.

Carl grinned as he quickly shed the offending article and pulled at his collar and tossed it across the room. Pulling at his shirttails he smiled at his as he unbuttons a few buttons. "Better?"

"Hmm, more?" Marianne told him with a wicked smile, as she watched him pull his shirt over his head. Not bothering with all the buttons, "how are we doing?"

Carl gave her a look that told her to not ask silly questions, was it not obvious? Or maybe it wasn't? He looked down at himself, he never considered himself inadequate. Maybe he was wrong?

"Oh dearest," Marianne said stepping closer caressing his cheek. "I didn't mean it like that, just more of the fact if I do anything at all for you?"

"I think we will be fine," Carl said letting out a shaky breath. "We are quite a pair aren't we?" He said letting his forehead rest on hers. His hands running over her body that at more curves than he expects from her straight-line dresses. They were soft and moldable under his hands that crept over her rib cage. He could feel her heartbeat and the heat of her skin through the openwork bobbin lace.

"I think we suit each other," Marianne gasped lightly as he grazed the underside of her breast. All she could do was smell him, his cologne, aftershave from this morning's fresh shave. She took a deep breath of his scent.

The kerosene lamps flickered as the small mantel clock rang out for midnight. Glasses of wine sitting empty as they both took a drink. Buttons and hooks were unfastened with unsteady motions. A camisole became a nightgown. With more butterflies, bees and ladybugs decorating the hem of the silk. On closer inspection as he realized they were painted.

Legs entwined as they faced each other on the bed, nothing let more than a few undergarments. Slowly exploring, touching with small nods of approval, reminding glances that brought them back to reality. It had been so long that, while she had distant hazy memories of that night when she had been fifteen. It hadn't been like this, it hadn't been in a cozy warm room. It had been something much more rushed, in a carriage house of all places.

He took a great deal of care when it came to the silk of her nightgown. Wanting to explore all the small details she had put on the small slip of a thing that it was. Her skin was soft, smooth, her breasts were larger than expected, something that he was sure other men would enjoy. To him it didn't matter, he was more fascinated at the sheer skin that showed delicate veins of blue and green. They filled his palms, with a heavyweight he wasn't expecting. He came to the conclusion he was neither for nor against them. The sound of her sigh, moan as dipped his head down, his mind telling him to at least do something.

Her hands were running down his back, hips, back up over his arms and shoulders. Nails leaving small marks as they dug in, whenever he twirled his tongue around the pebble peak of her breast.

He groaned as her hand snakes between them. Tracing down over him, along quiet gaze as they caught the eyes of each other. The wine flushes across their faces until it's so intense they hide in each other's necks. Their breath hot and shallow as hands explore parts that gave way to the most delicate and inviting responses. Ones that only fuelled the building desire.

When it happens, it's another moment graceless uncertainty that leaves them both ready to laugh out loud. A steady gaze brought them back into the moment, taking in the feeling and picking up a clumsy rhythm. Letting out light laughs whenever they managed to miss calculate each other next movement.

"You never answered me earlier," Carl said coming back into the present. Feeling of pressure building up in his lower body.

"Whatever happens, happens?" Marianne said whispered, her hand catching the side of his face. He kissed it her wrist nipping at it lightly before she ran it through his dark gold hair. Rising her hips to encourage him once more, this time it was more in unison as they moved against each other.

She could feel him tense, growl more at himself as he thrust harder. Gripping her hips and suddenly he get-go when he felt her wince from the force.

"I'm okay," Marianne told him before he could even apologize. "This isn't working for you?"

"I feel so…close I just can't," Carl said leaning back on his knees.

"It's a learning experience for both of us," She told him. "Watch your head." She told him as he leaned back further and watched kick her legs up in the air to clear his head. Then swiftly rolled and settle herself on her stomach. It took another moment to figure out limbs and logistics, but when they did. They fell into what was beginning to be a familiar pattern. It didn't take long for both of them to building a sensation that felt more intense than before. A hand snaking around her hips and waist, holding her close while the other steadied him above her. While fingers sought and found the spot that made everything come together for her.

She cried into the pillow as her body went taut, her finger grasping the linens when the perfect mix. It was another moment before she felt him tense and finally let himself go and within a moment he was flopped down beside her.

The laid there for a moment, unsure of what to say or do after such an event. Their heart rates coming down with each breath they took.

"So that was the whole shebang?" Carl asked.

"I suppose it was," She said with a nod of her head. She barely remembered what it had been like a decade ago. She knew however it had not been like that. "Are you okay?"

"I thought that was generally the question the males ask?" Carl turned onto his side.

"Well, you were the virgin," Marianne replied with a tired smile as she grasped his hand.

"Fair enough," Carl chuckled tiredly. "I do love you."

"Do you?" Marianne looked at him, her dark eyes shining in the dark.

"I wouldn't have done this if I hadn't, the marriage of course," Carl told her. "I mean there will always be the other part of me. But at least with you, I don't have it hide it. There are no false pretences of being together. I don't know entirely if it's possible to enjoy both sexes, to love them in the same way, but I know that with you around I do."

"The world isn't black and white," Marianne squeezed his hand. "Our emotions aren't either, promise me one thing though?"

"Anything?" Carl replied anxiously.

"If you ever do find someone that sparks your interest, don't hide him from me," Marianne asked him.

"I'll do my best to be transparent with you," Carl told her as he closed his eyes.

"Carl?" Marianne said quietly, making him hum a response. "I love you too."

* * *

This is just a small look at their relationship and how I see them in this story and how they work together.

Given this era, time frame and what not Carl's sexuality is something hard for me to write, or find a good balance for in this couple. On one hand, I want him to just be accepting of himself, but his familiar background, being a ministers son. It would be a lot for him to accept himself fully. At the same time again a lot of men did somewhat the same thing. Pretend, find a wife, have some children, bury it down.

I tried to have him have the best of both worlds. Marianne knows and accepts it. Marianne knows that this isn't going to be straight forward if they have to put up some front of a normal marriage. Why she tries a couple of different things to try and impress him, or help along. Because was it performance anxiety or was it something else? Of course, you can ask why try at all then? Because my scatter minded brain wanted it to happen? Carl was curious about how far he could go? Would his suddenly strange attraction towards a woman be enough to allow him to have what society deemed necessary to be a man?

Tina.


End file.
